


Темные воды

by Shell_dare



Series: Нет дыма без огня [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cyborgs, Demons, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Река была мудрой, река видела многое. Наводнения уносили тысячи жизней, болезни и войны истощали землю, но темные воды смывали печали и горести. Вода дарила покой мятущимся душам.
Series: Нет дыма без огня [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025524
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Влтава неспешно катила свои воды через древний город. Река была мудрой, река видела многое. Наводнения уносили тысячи жизней, болезни и войны истощали землю, но темные воды смывали печали и горести. Вода дарила покой мятущимся душам.

На парапете Карлова моста неподвижно сидел человек – еще нестарый, но совсем седой. Полицейский, несущий службу неподалеку, поначалу принял его за террориста, но документы его были в порядке, а уходить с моста человек не желал. Проходивших мимо туристов он просто игнорировал.

Томаш Врбада пока еще вздрагивал, слыша собственное имя. Слишком привык к своему “дымному” алиасу, да и имени еще не так давно просто не помнил. Детские воспоминания постепенно улеглись в голове, но Смоук пока еще не знал, что ему делать дальше. Не так-то просто вычеркнуть десятилетия изнуряющих тренировок, потери и, главное, Смертельную Битву.

Земное царство довольно быстро восстановилось после вторжения Императора. Разрушенные дома отстраивались заново, люди забывали об ужасах войны, а дети уже вовсю играли в непобедимых воинов. Фондовая биржа Уолл-стрит вот-вот собиралась снова заработать.

В газетах писали о бурном романе звезды боевиков Джонни Кейджа с таинственной светловолосой незнакомкой. Интервью Джонни давать не отказывался, но говорил исключительно о своем новом фильме, а имя избранницы не называл. Впрочем, судя по размытой фотографии и замечании, что незнакомка вдребезги разбила фотоаппарат ударом ноги, это была Соня Блейд. Хоть кому-то больше не снятся кошмары.

По триумфальном возвращении в родной мир, Соня их едва не придушила. И за то, что ушли тайком, и за то, что вернулись в таком состоянии. Лейтенант развила бурную деятельность, отправив полуразобранного киборга к инженерам, которые делали Джаксу новые руки. Смоук угодил в полицейский госпиталь, откуда сбежал через два дня, отправившись в Прагу. 

– Может, ты что посоветуешь? – обратился Смоук к статуе, возле которой сидел. – Что бы делал ты, если бы выплыл? А, Ян?*

Покровитель мостов молчал. Впрочем, если бы он вдруг заговорил, Смоук удивился бы куда больше. 

Ему хотелось спокойной жизни. Без убийств, крови и боли. Не оглядываясь на тени за спиной. Вот только… отказаться от этого означало отказаться и от единственного по-настоящему близкого человека. Ну, теперь уже не совсем человека.

Увы, вернуть Саб-Зиро человеческое тело было невозможно. Кибернетизация изменила его слишком сильно, оставив нетронутой только душу. И Смоук просто не мог бросить его в одиночестве. Поэтому в кармане его брюк лежали обратные билеты до Америки. Эненра прощался с родным городом.

Вода тихо, умиротворяюще журчала, омывая опоры моста. Воде можно отдать все, если только уметь услышать ее голос. Современные люди, живущие в мегаполисах, как правило, не верили в саму возможность общения с природными явлениями. Но правда в том, что природа всегда говорит со своими детьми. И всегда готова их слушать.

Эненра соскользнул с парапета. До самолета оставалось еще два часа, как раз достаточно, чтобы неспешным шагом добраться до аэропорта и покинуть эту гостеприимную страну. Возможно – навсегда.

Некоторые вещи в мире остаются неизменными, что бы ни случилось. Например, темные воды Влтавы. И настоящая дружба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Святой Ян Непомуцкий, покровитель Праги и всей Чехии, покровитель мостов, оберегает от наводнений. В 1393 году по приказу короля Вацлава IV был арестован, подвергся пыткам и был сброшен в мешке во Влтаву. Канонизирован в 1729 году.


	2. Chapter 2

Саб-Зиро многажды проклял человеческое любопытство и Грандмастера Лин Куэй, превратившего его в совершенную машину. Инженерный отдел Отряда особого назначения восстановил его тело, но возжелал изучить незнакомые технологии. Удрать от них пока не удавалось.

Киборг слонялся по плексигласовым коридорам, одновременно благодарный и задолбаный китайскими кодировками собственных программ, которые исследователи по нескольку дней только переводили. Для Саб-Зиро китайский был вторым родным, но спросить его никто не додумался, а предлагать криомант не стал. 

Вообще, если не считать назойливого внимания ученых, которое его откровенно утомляло, здесь не так уж и плохо. Он даже был рад помочь отряду Сони, ведь это могло защитить Земное царство от будущих угроз. Если только люди, как у них обычно бывает, не используют полученные знания для развязывания очередной войны. Саб-Зиро, потомственный убийца, войны не любил. 

Еще и Смоук куда-то делся. Будь друг рядом, было бы немного проще выносить суету людей вокруг. А еще – не надо было бы беспокоиться за это ветреное создание. Нет, Саб-Зиро знал, внутренним особым чутьем чувствовал, что друг в порядке. Но интуиция – это одно, а хотелось бы все-таки убедиться лично. Криомант знал умное слово “интроверсия”, которое остальные именовали “ледяной бесчувственностью”. Пожалуй, только Смоук и знал, насколько это определение ошибочно. И надо быть честным хотя бы с самим собой – он просто соскучился.

Нападение застало его врасплох. Чужие руки крепко оплели тело, не давая воспользоваться криокинезом, враг тихо, хрипловато рассмеялся рядом с ухом. Киборг опознал напавшего и расслабился.

– И как ты тут оказался? 

– Просочился через вентиляцию, – фыркнул Смоук. – Тут очень дырявая система безопасности, едва ли не любой пройти может. Так что вытащить тебя я могу отсюда в любой момент. Только реши, куда пойдем. 

Он уже не был похож на ниндзя, сменив маску на обычные джинсы и серую толстовку с капюшоном. Абсолютно земной, человеческий образ.

– Я не уверен, что ты захочешь идти со мной, – киборг оперся о стену.

– Это еще что за глупости? Я всегда пойду с тобой, мы же друзья.

– Я хочу получить контроль над Лин Куэй. Остановить кибернетизацию. 

Смоук поперхнулся:

– Тундра, я, конечно, понимаю, идея благородная и все такое. И мне их тоже жалко. Но если мы попробуем сунуться в Китай, от нас не оставят мокрого места. 

– Знаю. Поэтому и не прошу следовать за мной.

– Я не отказываюсь! – Смоук возмущенно подпрыгнул. – Я просто предупреждаю, что вдвоем мы мало что сможем сделать. Нам понадобится помощь. 

– Это наши внутренние разборки. Не нужно вмешивать невинных.

– Мне всегда нравилась твоя упертость, но она может привести нас к гибели. Давай не будем поступать, как в прошлый раз. Лучше хорошенько все обдумаем. 

– Хорошо, – киборг еле заметно кивнул. – Спасибо, Смоук.

Неужели, правда, решил, что его могут бросить?

– Не за что. Друзья ведь для этого и нужны.


	3. Chapter 3

Смоук пронесся по базе спецсил натуральным смерчем. Беззастенчиво пользуясь своей невидимостью, он пробирался на секретные совещания – из чисто спортивного интереса, на них было скучно – хотя подробности операции по уничтожению последних военных отрядов Внешнего мира его позабавили. Увел со склада забытый КПК, подобный тому, который был у Сони. Конечно, можно было бы и спросить, но эненра сомневался, что вещицу отдадут неизвестно кому, а вещица была ему нужна. Довел до нервного тика одного из программистов отдела, и тот счел за лучшее уступить настырному типу, выдав ему всю возможную информацию по Китаю, едва ли не разложив страну на молекулы. Информация о самом клане Смоука не интересовала, он про Лин Куэй знал больше, чем американцы. Ученые его вообще возненавидели, ибо эненра чувствовал, когда Саб-Зиро начинал утомляться от внимания исследователей, и под любым благовидным предлогом утаскивал друга из лаборатории. 

В конце концов, Отряд особого назначения счел за лучшее выставить из штаб-квартиры обоих. 

Взгляд у киборга был тяжелый.

– Не грузись, друг мой, – беспечно посоветовал Смоук. – Ты же сам хотел оттуда выбраться. Я всего лишь обеспечил легальную возможность это сделать. Кроме того, теперь я смогу скрыть нас от внимания Лин Куэй в любой точке Китая, – эненра затянул потуже ремешки КПК. Помимо очень нужных географических мелочей, это был еще и способ связаться с Саб-Зиро, если судьба опять раскидает их в разные стороны (хотя Смоук и поклялся себе сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло).

– Допустим. Но как ты собираешься туда попасть? Как ты предлагаешь – мне – пройти через металлодетектор?

– Не беспокойся, мы не будем пользоваться человеческим транспортом, – Смоук достал из кармана небольшой матово-серый куб. – Это экспериментальная версия телепортатора. Не смотри так на меня, инженеры сами его мне отдали. С пожеланием «Чтоб вы пропали», но модель рабочая, я проверял. 

– И куда тебя носило?

– Недалеко, в ближайший магазинчик. Так что сейчас будем тестировать вещицу на дальние расстояния. 

– Я согласен на металлодетекторы.

– Поздно, – Смоук ухватил друга за руку и улыбнулся шальной улыбкой, какая была у него лишь в самом начале “карьеры”. Потом он научился убивать и стал серьезнее.

Реальность потонула в разноцветных вспышках.

– Приборчик “казнь эпилептика”, – окрестил телепортатор эненра, проморгавшись. Впрочем, куб сработал на отлично, перенеся их в китайские предгорья. 

Смоук оглядел до боли знакомые чахлые сосенки. В этом леске было так удобно – когда-то давно, кажется, что не в этой жизни – отлынивать от тренировок. До штаб-квартиры Лин Куэй отсюда была всего пара часов пути. Стоило соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. 

– Сможешь обойтись без навигационных систем?

– Да. 

– Хорошо, – покопавшись в настройках КПК, Смоук включил программку, вызывающую помехи в электронике. Взвизгнуло системное предупреждение, и КПК отключился вместе с навигацией киборга. Впрочем, здесь, во вдоль и поперек исхоженных местах, им навигация и не была нужна.

– Здесь есть кто-то еще.

– Так и знал, что вас принесет именно сюда, – послышался знакомый голос, и на полянку шагнул желтый киборг. Отбил полетевший в него ледяной кинжал и вскинул пустые руки. – Я не враг вам!

– Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мы должны тебе поверить? – зло прошипел Смоук.

– Я пришел сюда один, без оружия, да еще и предупредил о своем появлении. Кроме того, я пришел из Храма Шаолинь, – Сайрэкс показал медальон. – Рейден сказал, что вы вернетесь в Китай.

– Зачем ты здесь? 

– Поделиться информацией. Сектор стал Грандмастером и пытается установить диктатуру Лин Куэй над этой провинцией. А в будущем, видимо, и над всем Китаем. Получив медальон дракона, он словно помешался. Его нужно остановить.

– Сектор и раньше-то особо нормальным не был, – фыркнул эненра. – Тебе с этого какой прок?

– Я больше не подчиняюсь программе Лин Куэй, поэтому Сектор пытался меня убить. И я по-прежнему против превращения членов клана в киборгов. Это неправильно. Если позволите, я хочу помочь вам добраться до Сектора.


	4. Chapter 4

– Ты правда уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Да, Смоук. Ты же сам говорил, что нам понадобится помощь.

– Я не имел в виду вражескую помощь!

– Сайрекс не враг. Он действительно не подчиняется больше программе Лин Куэй. 

– Мы не можем ему доверять.

– Смоук, что с тобой? – криомант легонько встряхнул друга за плечи. – Откуда эта паника? 

Эненра провел рукой по лбу.

– Извини. Я, кажется, просто нервничаю. Не думал, что придется сюда возвращаться. 

– Ты волен в любой момент уйти.

– Опять ты за свое? – Смоук рассерженно тряхнул головой, заодно разгоняя остатки истерики. – Не брошу я тебя, не надейся. Ладно, идем все вместе. Кстати, как ты хочешь попасть к Сектору? Просто так прийти и постучаться в ворота – явно не вариант.

– Помнишь тот секретный ход, которым мы сбегали? 

– Помню, – Смоук встряхнул КПК, в котором что-то отчетливо звякнуло. Вообще-то, его нужно было просто перезагрузить, чтобы он заработал, но делать это эненра пока не хотел. 

– Ход действительно секретный. Брат случайно нашел его и показал мне. Думаю, больше в клане про него никто не знает. Разве что прежний Грандмастер. 

– Который уже никому не расскажет.

Чахлые сосенки сменились густым лесом. Это означало, что штаб-квартира Лин Куэй уже близко. Стоило удвоить осторожность. Начавшаяся гроза, впрочем, играла им на руку. Под прикрытием электрических разрядов Смоук решил все-таки включить КПК. Вот только его показания эненре совсем не понравились.

– Стойте, – убитым тоном. – Мы все равно окружены.

Из-за деревьев, уже не скрываясь, появились ниндзя в форме Лин Куэй. Три киборга и восемь человек. Многовато. Особенно если учесть, что кто-то наверняка отправился за подкреплением. Паршивая ситуация, и выход только один. Им нельзя здесь задержаться.

Смоук глубоко вздохнул и, с бешеным напряжением сил, все-таки сумел накрыть поляну – счастье, что она была маленькой – дымовой завесой. Небольшое, но подспорье. Остался последний штрих.

– Отправляйтесь к ходу и ищите Сектора, пока он еще не знает о нашем появлении. Этих я задержу. 

– Смоук…

– Не спорь! Мы же для этого сюда вернулись. И не тратьте время. Меня надолго не хватит, сам знаешь, – эненра переместился правее. Там, где он только что стоял, в земле поблескивали три сюрикена.

Растворившись в воздухе, Смоук возник за спиной ближайшего противника, и ударом сбил его с ног. Пригнулся, уходя от широкого взмаха кривого клинка, пнул мечника по коленям. Один из киборгов схватил его руку, заламывая ее за спину. Кость хрустнула в металлической клешне, резкая боль пронзила всю руку. Смоук высвободился из захвата, едва не вывихнув сустав, швырнул в киборга дымовую бомбу и метнулся в сторону. Боль отвлекала, не давала сосредоточиться для телепортации. Эненра обменялся несколькими ударами с еще одним ниндзя, но получил тяжелый удар по голове откуда-то сзади. Теряя сознание, он еще успел почувствовать последний тычок по лицу…

Открывать глаза ему не хотелось. Раз еще жив – значит, пленник Лин Куэй, и лучше потянуть время, как можно дольше изображая бесчувственную тушку. 

– Я же знаю, что ты пришел в себя. 

– Зачем? – простонал Смоук, открывая глаза. 

– А ты, правда, думал, что я могу оставить тебя им на растерзание? – Саб-Зиро приложил холодные пальцы к кровоподтеку на скуле друга.

– Но ведь теперь Сектор знает, что мы здесь. Кстати, здесь – это где?

Бедно обставленная комната с соломенной крышей, в которой были только деревянная кровать – довольно ветхая, похоже, так как киборг предпочитал сидеть на полу, – кривоногий столик и стоящая на нем керосиновая лампа явно не была частью подземелий Лин Куэй.

– Мы в деревне, которая снабжает Лин Куэй продовольствием. Я смог убедить крестьян приютить нас ненадолго.

– Ты шутишь, да? Отсюда же до штаб-квартиры полчаса быстрым шагом. Это ведь первое место, которое проверит Сектор!

– Нет. Именно потому, что это первое место, которое приходит в голову, он сюда и не пойдет. Потому что глупо прятаться там, где тебя сразу же обнаружат. 

– Он все равно будет настороже.

– И это нам на руку. Сектор ведь наверняка захочет лично с нами разобраться. Проще встретиться с ним где-то в лесу, чем пытаться прорваться в штаб-квартиру.

– Наверное, ты прав. Значит, идем сейчас? 

– Нет. Идем мы с Сайрексом. Ты остаешься здесь.

– Почему? – Смоук попытался подняться, но его удержала жуткая боль в голове.

– Потому что у тебя сотрясение мозга и сломанная в двух местах рука, и я не хочу, чтобы стало еще хуже. С Сектором мне все равно придется драться в одиночку. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.

– Ты не можешь так со мной поступить.

– Прости, но я уже это сделал, – киборг поднялся и вышел из комнаты.


	5. Chapter 5

Изо всех сил вцепившись здоровой рукой в спинку кровати, Смоук медленно принял вертикальное положение и прислонился к стене, пережидая головокружение. Ноющую боль ему успешно удалось загнать на задворки сознания, но от любого движения мир начинал расплываться перед глазами. Впрочем, это его не останавливало. Ну, почти. 

Держась за стенку и поминутно шатаясь, эненра добрался до двери. Правда, именно в этот момент она распахнулась, едва не съездив ниндзя по носу, впуская в комнату миниатюрную китаянку. Вскрикнув, девушка схватила его за руки и мягко потянула обратно к кровати. Смоук покачал головой и вырвался.

– Мне нужно идти.

Девушка смущенно улыбнулась, продолжая держать его руку. Ниндзя тихонько чертыхнулся. Он уже настолько привык говорить по-английски, что начал забывать даже традиционный китайский, не то что странноватый диалект этой провинции. Порывшись в памяти, он медленно повторил ту же фразу на языке собеседницы.

– Нельзя. Вам надо лежать.

– Я знаю, – эненра тихо вздохнул. – Мой друг в опасности, я должен ему помочь. 

– Вы хороший человек, – задумчиво протянула девушка. – Но я пообещала о вас позаботиться.

– Можно мне какой-нибудь допинг или наркотик? Это было бы лучшей заботой. 

– Это же вредно… 

– Знаю. Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я все равно здесь не останусь. 

– Хорошо, – китаянка решительно кивнула. – Будьте здесь. 

Смоук сел на пол и прислонился к стене, закрыв глаза. Глупая идея, на самом деле. Ну вот где это милое создание отыщет ему наркотики? Это все-таки Китай, а не Колумбия. Но почему бы немного не подождать? 

Спустя пять минут девушка ворвалась обратно в комнату, протягивая ему горсть какого-то серого порошка и стакан с водой. Конечно, принимать неизвестные науке вещества – не самая разумная идея, но когда половина организма состоит из дыма, о разумности некоторых действий как-то не задумываешься. Порошок оказался горьковатым, зато мир, наконец, встал на место. Теперь ниндзя мог стоять без поддержки стены. 

– Спасибо, милая девушка. Но сейчас я должен идти. 

Китаянка только кивнула. 

Выйдя из деревни и скрывшись из ее вида за ближайшими же деревьями, Смоук вытащил телепортатор. Если верить показаниям КПК – а зачем бы иначе таскать его с собой – то добраться до клана Саб-Зиро еще не успел. Эненра настроил приборчик на координаты киборга и закрыл глаза. 

Телепортатор перенес его в заросли дикорастущего шиповника. Тихо шипя и ругаясь, расцарапав все, что можно, Смоук выбрался из зарослей и перешел в невидимый спектр. Минутку поплутав по лесу, он наткнулся на отряд киборгов во главе с Сектором. Эненра метнулся за ближайшую елку, скрываясь из вражеского обзора. КПК определял поблизости еще две единицы “тяжелой техники”, значит, Саб-Зиро и Сайрекс скоро должны будут здесь появиться. Сектор наверняка ждет именно их. 

Вскоре красный киборг насторожился. Смоук завертел головой и заметил между деревьями светло-голубой проблеск. Эненра потихоньку начал пробираться в ту сторону, следя краем глаза за новым Грандмастером. Поэтому замерцавшие вокруг металлического тела зеленые квадратики не остались незамеченными. Едва Сектор скрылся под землей, как эненра сорвался с места, едва не прокатившись по мокрой скользкой земле, и подножкой сбил с ног только что появившегося за спиной Саб-Зиро красного киборга. От резкого движения голова взорвалась оглушающей болью, сбив концентрацию и сделав ниндзя видимым. Хотя прятаться уже в любом случае смысла не было. 

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?! – хваленое ледяное спокойствие криоманта все-таки дало трещину. 

– Тебя спасаю, – ухмыльнулся Смоук, устало плюхнувшись на землю.

– Я с тобой потом поговорю. Сайрекс, присмотри, чтобы он никуда больше не дергался, – дождавшись кивка, Саб-Зиро обернулся к противнику. – Сектор. Я вызываю тебя на Смертельную битву.


	6. Chapter 6

Противники ритуально поклонились друг другу. Хотя в случае Сектора это был скорее отвлекающий маневр, ибо он еще из полусогнутого положения ринулся в атаку. Саб-Зиро легко отклонил прямой удар, ушел вправо и пинком по коленям вывел красного киборга из равновесия, присовокупив удар локтем в спину. 

Зарычав, Сектор телепортировался, исчезнув под землей, но этот любимый “финт ушами” сына грандмастера весь Лин Куэй выучил уже очень давно. Криомант сблокировал и вернул апперкот противнику. Шагнул назад, уводя красного киборга подальше от сидящих на земле друзей – они, конечно, не станут вмешиваться в священный поединок, а от вероломного Сектора можно ожидать любой подлости. Образовал в руке ледяной клинок, отбив пущенную в него ракету – правда, ракет оказалось две, и от второй пришлось в срочном порядке отпрыгивать. Сектор активировал огнемет. Полностью увернуться криоманту не удалось, пламя лизнуло правую руку, пройдя сквозь броню и опалив спрятанную под ней живую плоть. Шипя от боли, Саб-Зиро попытался снизить температуру пострадавшей конечности, отвлекся и получил полновесный удар по корпусу. 

Собрав показания сенсоров в кучу и поднявшись, криомант переместился за спину противника и подкатом сбил его с ног. Но завершить атаку ему не удалось, Сектор быстро вскочил на ноги, раскрытой ладонью отбив ледяной клинок.

Удары, которыми обменивались киборги, высекали искры, хотя прошедший накануне дождь не позволил бы палой листве загореться. Они давно оставили позади предел человеческой скорости, от мельтешения красно-синих пятен голова раскалывалась от боли, но Смоук не отрывал глаз от поединка. Слишком многое стояло на кону.

Пропущенная ракета впечатала криоманта в дерево. Светлая броня покрылась трещинами – чудо, что вообще уцелела. Ледяной клинок прошелся по хребту Сектора, вспоров броню и повредив систему наведения. Грандмастер зло зарычал, беспорядочно покрывая пространство вокруг себя пламенем из огнемета. Саб-Зиро швырнул в него замораживающую бомбу, особенно не надеясь на результат. И действительно, Сектор легко ускользнул из радиуса ее действия. Совсем бы отключить ему камеры… 

Криомант на миг задумался. Сектор не подпустит его на расстояние удара, это ясно, но массивный клинок здесь и не поможет. Саб-Зиро передернуло. Он терпеть не мог огонь, не то что прикасаться к нему, даже рядом находиться. Но вариантов не оставалось. Воспользовавшись стареньким полузабытым трюком, он позволил ледяной ауре стекать по ладони, превращая собственные пальцы в короткий, но острый кинжал. 

Саб-Зиро телепортировался за спину противника, сбросив ему под ноги еще одну бомбу. Сектор метнулся назад, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, но криоманту того и надо было. Стремительно шагнув вперед, он ударил по линзам красного киборга, раскалывая их. 

Криомант заморозил дезориентированного противника и сбил с ног. Острие ледяного клинка уперлось в уязвимую точку под подбородком. 

– Прости, Сектор. Мне, правда, хотелось бы иначе. Но я не имею права рисковать.

– Иди к черту, – сказал, как выплюнул, поверженный Грандмастер. – Убей меня. 

– Прости, – Саб-Зиро нажал на клинок. Подобрал с земли драгоценный медальон. Выгравированный на нем дракон мигнул, и глаза его блеснули синим. Артефакт признал нового хозяина. 

_Пару дней спустя._

Смоук любопытно заглянул в кабинет Грандмастера.

– Тундра, а ты вообще в курсе, что префектура с нами воевать собирается?

– Это меньшая из наших проблем, – донеслось от заваленного бумагами стола. – Заходи.

Эненра ввинтился в кабинет.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Порядок. Гипс послезавтра снимут. А ты чего тут второй день торчишь? 

– Да я отсюда ближайшую неделю точно не выйду, – устало вздохнул криомант. – Сектор, похоже, делами клана вообще не занимался. 

– Я вижу, – обойдя стол, Смоук вытряхнул друга из кресла. – Пройдись хотя бы, а то заржавеешь еще. Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать, – эненра цапнул ближайший доклад. 

– Придется уничтожить большую часть киборгов.

Смоук удивленно покосился на друга. Они оба, конечно, были против кибернетизации, но столь радикальные реформы…

– Не в том дело. Я не собираюсь никому мстить. Просто… Я говорил с ними. Это больше не люди. С ними не получится так, как со мной или Сайрексом. Если стереть программу, останутся только пустые оболочки, куклы. Милосерднее будет позволить им зайти на следующий круг перерождения.

– Может, ты и прав… А где, кстати, Сайрекс?

– Пытается убедить префекта в наших мирных намерениях. Но я все же собираюсь переправить клан куда-нибудь.

– А куда?

– Пока не знаю. Не хочу принимать поспешных решений. Ты сам что собираешься делать?

– О чем это ты? – Смоук потянулся за пухлой пачкой документов, скрепленных между собой.

– Ты вернешься в Прагу? 

Эненра с силой бросил бумаги на стол.

– Мы это уже обсуждали! Я никуда не собираюсь.

– Я не хочу, чтобы клан стал для тебя клеткой.

– Не станет, – чуть успокоившись, улыбнулся Смоук. – Успокойся. Нельзя тебя одного оставлять, ты же непременно какие-нибудь неприятности отыщешь. И, между прочим, в клане кончается продовольствие. 

– Может, ты этим займешься? Лин наверняка тебя ждет.

– Кто это? А, впрочем, догадываюсь…

– Та девушка, от которой ты сбежал. Я запомнил ее взгляд.

– Сводник, – ухмыльнулся Смоук. – Постарайся только никуда без меня не ввязаться.


End file.
